Darkness Rising
by Lexxylicious
Summary: Post - Lost Colony. A strange mysterious creature brutally attacked a group of humans. The LEP can't figure out what the creature is, but maybe Artemis Fowl can. Rated M for language, naughty-ness and scenes of graphic violence. Reviews and suggestions
1. Safe at Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. Everything else I do own.  
**

**Hey guys, this is my first fan fiction ever, so please don't make fun of me. :(**

** Reviews and suggestions will be extremely helpful, my fountain of ideas have gone dry currently**.

**Legend**

**Bold: Place or time**

_Italics: Thoughts or Writing/Typing inside the story_

CAPS: SHOUTING

" " : Spoken words

Regular Font: Everything else

* * *

**Fowl Manor, Ireland  
**

_He watched as her big hazel eyes widen in shock as the demon's blade sank into her chest. The demon laughed as he pulled the sword out, now glistening with her blood. The elf's slender body collapsed on the ground, uttering her last words._

"_Artemis," she whispered, her face filled with pain. "Artemis, help me." _

Artemis sprang up, wiping the sweat off his brow.

_It was just a dream, just a dream._

He glanced over at the clock. It was just past four in the morning. Sighing, Artemis rolled out of bed. It had only been a week since he had returned home, but nearly three years had gone by during his absence. He was no longer an only child, he now had twin brothers, Myles and Beckett, whom he had grown quite fond of over these few days.

Stretching, Artemis stiffly headed into the bathroom. Quietly turning on the faucet, he splashed water over his face. He spared a look at the mirror. Staring back at him was not a slender fifteen year old vampire-boy anymore, but a seventeen year old man. Turning off the tap, he walked over to his computer and turned it on. Loading up his digital diary, Artemis made himself comfortable and began typing.

_The past week has been a pleasant experience. Ever since my return home, I have quickly adapted to my new surroundings. My parents have left me responsible for the twins during the day, so adventure seeking is not an option at the moment. This does not mean life has not been eventful these days. Only yesterday, Myles tried to perform a science experiment on his "pet" monkey. If it was not for my quick intervention, his scientific sidekick would have suffered a fatal injury. Sometimes I wish Myles would just play hide and seek with Beckett instead._

_Minerva called me again last night. Butler reckons she has a "crush" on me. Even though I would hate to admit it to Butler, I truly enjoy talking to her. The sound of her voice is like a source of strength after a long day babysitting the twins. Minerva had asked me to go visit her in Nice sometime next week, which I quickly agreed to without a pause. Maybe too quickly, for she burst into a fit of giggles, something I had never heard from her before. _

_Tonight I had the same dream from two days ago. I still cannot get the image of Holly's "death" out of my head. The pleading look in her eyes as her life drained out from the wound in her chest will stay with –_

There was a soft knock at the door.

"Arty?"

Quickly shutting off the monitor, Artemis swerved around in his chair.

"Come in."

The slender figure of Angeline Fowl walked into the room.

"Arty, my baby, up late again?" asked Angeline, fatigue etched on her pale face, as she sat on Artemis' bed.

Artemis got off his chair and sat down next to Angeline.

_How hard has this been for her, having her only child suddenly disappear from the face of the Earth? Imagine if I made a mistake... and never returned.. what if I, the great Artemis Fowl, committed an error? _

Artemis shook away his thoughts. Looking down at his mother's tired face, Artemis gave her a reassuring smile and put an arm around his mother.

"Yes mother, I had a distasteful period of rest, but it is nothing to worry about."

"Nonsense Arty, as your mother, I have the right to worry about my child, especially one I haven't seen in three years." Angeline replied in mock annoyance.

Artemis felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't cried in years, but now tears were slowly making their way down his pale cheeks.

"I…l- love you mo-other" Artemis croaked, embracing his mother.

Angeline returned the embrace warmly.

"Me too, Arty, me too."

As the mother and son sat on the warm bed in each other's arms, oblivious to their surroundings... a new evil had arisen halfway around the world...


	2. Evil Arises

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. Everything else I do own.**

**Sadly no reviews yet :( **

**but my story's only been up for a day. So i guess i just have to be patient.**

**Suggestions and reviews are always welcome :D**

* * *

**Downtown, Toronto  
**

A lone figure walked silently down an empty alley, a hood draped over its head. Rounding a corner, it quickened its pace. Not far behind, a group of men slowly slipped out of the shadows and followed the cloaked individual. Even if it knew it was being followed, the mysterious person did not stop or look around at its pursuers. Satisfied that he had the element of surprise, the leader of the group signaled his men to attack. Seven sharp knifes were silently pulled out of their sheaths. The men charged at the cloaked figure, like a pack of ferocious lions. Directly behind the victim, the leader quickly raised his dagger to deliver a deadly slash. The blade sliced through the air with unerring speed and accuracy, when it suddenly stopped.

"Fool." The cloaked figure hissed, tightening his grip around his assassin's wrist, forcing the man to drop his dagger. "Did you actually believe you could sneak up on me like that?"

The man whimpered and struggled to get away from the dangerous thing holding onto his wrist, but he was having as much success as a man fighting a tiger with a toothpick. The rest of the crew kept their distance, frozen with fear. Without even blinking an eye, the hooded figure threw the man violently against the wall of the alleyway. A loud crack echoed down the alley as the man's ribs were crushed in the impact, his body falling lifelessly on the cold asphalt.

The mysterious figure pulled back its head and laughed coldly, its hood slipping off. The laugh sent shivers down the remaining men's spines, but the face of the creature even made a few of the men wet themselves. Dropping their weapons, the men fled as fast as their legs would carry them, not bothering to glance back to see if they were being chased. Fortunately they didn't have to, for the pale figure was right in front of them. The men gasped in surprise. It was the last sound they would ever make.

With supernatural speed, the creature sadistically ripped through the group, severing muscle and sinew like scissors cutting paper. Its nails slashed at the men with deadly accuracy, making bright red blood spray out from the fatal wounds. Within seconds, the men laid in a pool of their own blood. Their faces were so brutally mutilated that they were barely recognizable. The creature grinned, baring its unusually long, sharp canines, satisfied with the destruction it had caused. Kneeling down, the creature began feasting on the crimson syrup of his ill-fated victims. Licking the blood off its hands, the creature looked up at the sky. The first rays of the sun peeked through the darkness. Without a sound, the creature replaced his hood and disappeared into the shadows, leaving behind the stench of death.

**Hours later**

By a stroke of luck, the leader of the gang, who's name was Chains, wasn't dead. The man, snapped awake, the sun's rays beating onto his head. He tried to shield his eyes with his arm, and an excruciating pain wracked his body, causing him to groan loudly.

_Ugh, what happened.. why am I lying on the ground? What is that dirty smell?  
_

He fought the burning agony of his injuries and searched deeper into his mind.

_The cloaked figure! _

Everything rushed back into the man's head.

_That's right.. I remember following the cloaked figure. It was a perfect ambush, how could it have gone wrong? That mysterious cloaked man... he wasn't human! It was seven on one.. seven..! Junior! and.. AJ.. and Ty! What happened to them!?  
_

Chains snapped out of his thoughts. With all of his remaining strength, he sat himself up against the wall. Looking around, he saw a scene that took his breath away. There, a couple of meters away from him were the bloodied remains of his friends. Chains' eyes welled up with tears. He held them in.

_What the hell!? I don't cry, why the fuck am I crying?_

Slowly, he crawled up to the bodies, pain shooting through his body with every move he made. Chains looked down at the body closest to him. He could barely recognize his friend.

_Jesus Christ! AJ, buddy.. _

His mind replayed all the good times he had spent with AJ. He had known him ever since they went to the same school in the first grade. Staring at the rest of the bodies nearby, Chains felt no sadness, only a raging anger inside him.

_AJ, Junior, Ty, Jerome, Ace, Dante... I promise.. I will avenge you all.. i swear. How dare that .. creature do this to you guys.. my closest friends! How dare HE FUCKING DO THIS!?_

Chains could contain himself no longer.

"YOU DIRTY SON OF A BITCH! I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU! I DON'T GIVE A FUCK HOW LONG IT TAKES TO FIND YOU, YOU HEAR ME!?" Chains screamed at the sky, before he burst into tears, hugging the lifeless body of his friend.

**A few blocks away**

Hidden away inside a rundown building, a cloaked figure heard the shouted threat. It grinned, running its tongue over his sharp canines.

_I'll be waiting, human... come and find me... I'll be waiting..._


	3. Mischief and Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own the plot or any of the characters from Artemis Fowl. Everything else I do own.**

**Thanks for all the reviews i got so far :) I admit I expected a few more, but oh well lol**

**So anyways, Chapter 3 is up! Read and Review pleaseee :D**

* * *

**The Lower Elements, Haven City **

A slender elf with shoulder length auburn hair sighed contently as she slipped into the steaming bathtub. The temperature of the water would have left a human with severe burns, but it was exactly right for the elf. Slowly enjoying the nettle smoothie next to her, she closed her eyes and smiled happily.

_Ahhh... now I know what it's like living the "good life". No chasing bad guys for two weeks, what more could I ask for?  
_

The elf lay in the sea of bubbly water, savoring every moment, when suddenly, her fairy communicator vibrated violently beside the bathtub. A slender arm blindly reached for the rumbling device. Unfortunately, the elf's hand was slippery from the bubble bath, and the communicator slipped out of her grasp and into the bathtub.

_Shit._

Grumpily, the elf fished the device out of the soapy water.

_Thank god Foaly made all the LEP equipment waterproof._

She clicked the answer button, and the face of Trouble Kelp, now Commander of the LEP, appeared on the screen.

_Well... there goes my two week vacation..._

"Hello, Captain Short, really hate to interrupt your two week holiday, but it's an emergency. I need you to report at Headquarters ASAP. Is that okay with you?" asked the pixelated image of Commander Kelp, an apologetic look on his face.

_No, it's not okay. This better be good...  
_

"Of course it's okay, it is my duty as Captain to respond to emergency situations, right?" Holly replied, saying exactly the opposite of what she was thinking.

Kelp's apologetic face was replaced by a look of relief.

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you, Captain!"

"What is this "emergency" anyways?" Holly asked, curious.

"It's too complicated to explain right now. I'll get Foaly to fill you in on the details when you get here. Anyways, I have to go, I'll see you later."

"Later" Holly said, reaching for the close conversation button with her finger, when Kelp spoke.

"Oh, and Captain?"

"Yes Commander?"

A grin split Trouble Kelp's face.

"Nice chest."

Only then did Holly realized that she was no longer covered by a sheet of bubbles. She quickly covered herself with her arm, her face twisted with raging anger. If looks could kill, Trouble Kelp's face would have been vaporized on the spot.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A - "

And before Holly could finish her sentence, the LEP Commander gave her a wink and closed the video call.

**LEP Headquarters**

Holly walked into the headquarters and quickly headed towards the briefing room. Foaly was sitting on his modified chair with an impatient look on his face. Spotting Holly, the centaur got up and greeted her.

"Well Princess Holly, you sure took your time getting here, didn't you?" Foaly said with his hands on his hip in mock anger.

"Well sorry Foaly, last time I remembered, I was still on vacation, isn't that right?" Holly replied with a grin.

"Okay, point taken." Foaly admitted, before sitting back down next to his computer. "Anyways, let's get down to business. Take a look at this picture one of my satellites took this morning at 8:47 am. And prepare yourself, this ain't gonna be pretty."

Holly took a seat next to Foaly. She wasn't worried. She'd seen lots of pretty disturbing things in her life, like Mulch's hairy behind.

"Whatever Foaly, spare me the drama, just show me the picture."

Foaly just nodded and clicked a button. An image popped up on the screen. Holly took one look and clutched her stomach.

"D'Arvit.." Holly swore.

"I have satellites located in every major city on Earth to monitor any unusual occurences. This photo was snapped in Downtown, Toronto." Foaly explained, pointing to the photo. Six bloodied human corpses laid in a dirty alleyway, some of them missing arms and legs. A seventh body was slumped next to a wall a few meters away from the rest of the bodies.

"So what attacked them?" Holly wondered out loud.

"Well honestly I really don't know. I did some close inspection this morning on the picture. See here..."

Foaly zoomed in on the neck one of the mutilated bodies.

"Look at the neck."

Holly stared.

_What could it be?_

"Looks like bite marks to me. A vampire...?" Holly guessed.

"Correct. Exactly what I assumed this morning. But something isn't quite right, can you see what it is, Holly?"

Holly glanced at the neck for a few seconds.

"No." She replied, lamely.

Foaly grinned.

"Thought so. The problem is, when a vampire bites, only its two large upper and lower canines penetrate, therefore leaving its victim with four holes in the neck. This bite here leaves eight holes. Do you understand now, Holly?"

"Well Mister Smartass," Holly muttered, "maybe there were two vampires."

Ignoring the insult, Foaly continued on his lecture.

"There are three more problems in this situation. Vampires are very greedy creatures, therefore they always hunt alone, so no one else can steal their victim. Secondly, vampires have lived peacefully among humans since the 18th century, so a vampire attack seems extremely unlikely. Which brings us to our third problem... If what attacked them wasn't a vampire, what is it then?"

A silence loomed in the room, both Holly and Foaly deep in thought.

Finally Holly spoke.

"I have an idea."

"Lemme guess, Holly, you want to ask Artemis Fowl for his help, am I correct?"

"What other choice do we have? We can't figure this out on our own, and it wouldn't hurt to have help from a boy genius now, right?"

"I suppose you're right. I'm genuinely stumped this time, and if anyone can help us solve the case, it's Artemis Fowl."

Holly stood up quickly.

"Alright then, I'll go grab a pair of wings and pick him up now." She said, not wasting any time.

Just then, Trouble Kelp walked into the room. He winked at Holly, then turned to Foaly.

"I'm guessing you have filled her in on all the details, Foaly?" Kelp asked.

"Yes Trubs, got it covered." Foaly smirked. He never passed on a chance to be an ass to someone.

"Don't call me Trubs you little pony, it's Commander Trouble Kelp!" roared Trouble Kelp, his face turning a deep shade of red. If Holly didn't know better, she would have thought Julius Root's spirit was channeling through him.

"Ok guys... try not to kill each other, I'm going to go." Holly said, as she walked towards the door.

Suddenly, she turned around.

"Oh, Commander Kelp, I almost forgot to tell you something!" Holly exclaimed.

Kelp walked over.

"What is it, Captain Short?" He asked, his curiousity getting the better of him.

Holly leaned her head next to Kelp.

"Now we're even!" She whispered, and kneed him in the crotch, making him double over.

Trouble Kelp swore and covered his crotch, writhing on the ground in pain.

"Ughhahhh! My crown jewels! My poor babies!" He moaned loudly.

Holly grinned, winked at her commander, and walked out of the room.


End file.
